Partners in crime, partners in love
by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: SuperSons, but ten years later. A one-shot where : Damian has grown taller than Jon, And Jon likes being protected by Damian ;) - Swearing and violence, read at your own risk -


One of my OTP's, in which there will never be too many fan-fictions dedicated to them.

Enjoy!

...

Everyone knew that Damian Wayne was a womanizer. He was, after all, nominated as the sexiest man of the year, in Gotham. This honor was granted to everyone in the Wayne family; Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, year after year, and now it was passed down to Damian.

Yes, if you thought that he was desired because of his riches and good looks before, now there was another reason to gossip about him. Of course, Damian didn't go around hooking up with strangers. And he most definitely did not break anyone's heart, but he couldn't do anything to stop the rumors people were spreading about him. His brothers, on the other hand, were constantly teasing him. Saying things like "Finally, our little brother's growing up so fast, and following in our footsteps!" And then other times, it was extremely annoying; "Who has caught your eye, little bro? You know there is a Gala that Bruce is hosting in a couple months, will you invite a special someone?" Damian would only pout and brood until he was left alone.

He did have someone in mind...

...

Jonathan Kent, or Jon for short was now attending University. And between you and him, juggling a part time job, school, and playing superhero was a real struggle. So when his parents told him that they were going to attend a Gala, Bruce's Gala to be precise, he didn't know if he could. Another reason to not go to this Gala, was his feelings. It was embarrassing really, and it had been ten years ago, but he apparently didn't get over it. He fell in love with Damian Wayne. His best friend, his idol, his... secret crush. Great, now he sounded like a lovesick girl in some cheesy Anime. They started out as being strictly sidekicks, but then that title molded into friends, and it still remained to this day. Sure, they weren't as close as they had been when they were kids, now that he had school and Damian basically ran his own empire, but they still hung out sometimes. Jon was twenty and Damian twenty-three. The latter was also looming over him now. Once he hit the age of fifteen, he had a major growth spurt. But Jon didn't mind. He liked it when Damian put his arms around his waist and shoulders to support him when he was hurt from a fight. He might have purposefully gotten hit a couple times, but it was worth it. He understood that he would only be friends, and strictly friends with his friend, and that was okay.

Jon couldn't keep lying to himself like this.

...

Clark Kent always knew of his son's obsession with the youngest member in the Wayne family. He could see the way he looked at him and vice versa. He knew it was love. But they didn't. Oblivious young teenagers. Impulsive, but oblivious. So now that Jon was twenty, he would seek out Bruce to talk over this 'romantic tension' between their two sons. Bruce agreed and then suggested a plan. This plan consisted of a Gala. A Gala for potential girl-friends for Damian.

Jon would also be attending this Gala.

...

A month before the Gala, Lois Kent advised her son to get something formal to wear to the event. If her son was to be courted, he would have to look the part ;)

But Jon knew nothing of this plan, and neither did Damian in fact. So Jon only shrugged and did what he was asked of. He wouldn't get a tuxedo, or anything expensive, since he was already running low on his budget. And being the sweet cinnamon that he was, he didn't ask anyone for financial help, even his millionaire friend who probably wore tuxedos for fun.

That's right. His mom said that Damian was going to be there. He would like to make an impression on him, to say "Hey, I am your friend who's totally not a loser, and totally not out of your league!" Ha. Everything about that sentence was false. But still, he would like to make him proud...oh well he would have to work extra shifts, but it would totally be worth it.

And so he began taking late night shifts, even when he had early classes in the morning. But he kept telling himself it was for a worthy cause.

...

Damian was beginning to suspect something. There was something off about the Gala. It was going to be held in two weeks and he had read the guest list over and over again, finding something off about the superior number in females that were going to be attending. Don't get him wrong, he respected a good business woman, but normally most of them never attended his father's Galas. That's why he was surprised to find over 100+ young women invited, most of them daughters of rich and important people. Hn, what was going on here? Was Todd trying to find a girl-friend again? Last time that happened, things didn't go well...

Eh, he would have to ask about it later. For now, all he cared about was a single name written on the second page.

 ** _Jonathan Kent_**

...

One week before the Gala, Jon decided to visit his friend. It was for school purposes; he had to interview someone who he knew but wanted to know more about. He immediately thought of Damian because of their recent distancing. Because of their close friendship, Jon was allowed to just waltz into his room and interrupt him in whatever he was doing to hang out. Unfortunately, this time he shouldn't have done that.

He rang the doorbell to the Wayne manor, and as usual, Alfred opened the door.

"Hello Jon." Yes they were on a first name basis, he had known Alfred for ten years, they were practically family.

"Hello Alfred! Is Damian here?"

"Yes, up in his room as usual."

"Thank you Alfred!" Jon gave his sunny smile in return which made Alfred return the gesture.

On the way to the stairs, Jon spotted Bruce talking to another man. He wondered who it could be. Oh well.

Once he reached the second floor he was crushed by the friendly force of Dick Grayson. Honestly, he was like the older brother he never had.

"Hello Dick, it's nice to see you again."

"I've missed you so much Jon! You won't believe how crazy it can be here, will you save me?"

"Grayson, stop hugging him to death!" Shouted Tim from a nearby room.

"Actually I can't right now. I have school work to do with Damian." Silence fell over the whole floor.

"Um..actually that won't be possible right now. He's busy, with..Gala preparations!"

Suddenly, Jason and Tim were right beside him as well, blocking the view of Damian's room.

"Ah..yes, you know how it is, haha, with the Gala so close and everything.."

"Yep, you know he's also in a irritated mood today, so maybe if you don't mind leaving..."

Jon wasn't buying it. Plus, he's been his friend for a long time. He's seen Damian through rage, despair, annoyance, you name it. He wasn't going to let this Gala or any mood separate them even more.

"I can deal with whatever he throws at me. It's alright, really."

Poor Jon, they were only trying to protect him. If only he knew.

"Nope, not today, we assure you. Maybe tomorrow?"

Jon still wasn't convinced. Then he looked at the ceiling. Hmm, maybe he could use its height to his advantage. He might have three fully grown males trying to stop him, but to his extent of knowledge, they didn't have any superpowers.

So he flew over them.

He could hear them swearing from beneath him, "Damn his flying abilities!" But he only laughed, having more fun than he had in a long time.

Once reaching Damian's door, he used his X-ray vision to see what he was doing. Something must be wrong with his superpowers, because he detected two people in that room. So, he decided to open the door to confirm his suspicions.

There Damian was, kissing a girl.

He started blushing like crazy, and slammed the door and left as quickly as he came. He shouldn't be crying, but he couldn't help it. He didn't have the strength to start flying again, so he shouldered himself through the tight grasps of the three brothers. He couldn't hear what they were saying. He ran down the stairs with speed, and left through the doors even quicker.

It was official. He wasn't going to attend the Gala.

...

Damian hated when his father's clients came over to discuss business. This particular visit was less than amusing. The guest had a daughter who kept pestering him, and his father obliged him to show her his room. And he did, reluctantly. Nevertheless, she kept praising him, and assuming things about him. He wasn't as responsive as she was, obviously, but he did at least _try_ to make conversation, for his father's sake, and whatever chance they had of partnering with InstaCorp. But, Damian was currently done. This brat could not shut up, so he decided to make her. "What do you want?" "What do you mean? I am just being friendly." "Hn, no one is ever 'friendly' when they talk to me this much." The girl only flipped her hair back, behind her shoulder. "Fine, I do want something. I want to be your girlfriend, and I want a new sport's car, because daddy won't let me have one right now, and-"

"Listen here, Malibu barbie. I don't know what your deal is, but if you expect me to grovel at your feet, you're wrong. I am not your personal genie, so stop making wishes. I know your type, and that is the spoiled type. I don't care if want a sports car, go bother some other poor fellow for your 'daddy' issues. As for the boyfriend thing, well, I rest my case. Go bother some other poor guy for your relationship issues. Now, if you would so kindly get out."

She was all red in the face, no doubt angry. "Fine, but if I can't have you, no one else can." And then she leaned in, and everything happened so fast, who knows what happened. He was kissed, and for a split second he thought he saw Jon at the door, but then slammed it. The noise thankfully interrupted the kiss, surprising the living daylights out of the girl, and Damian, now 100 times angrier, glared her down. He growled at her, courtesy of his dark side. "Get. Out."

She didn't need to be told twice.

After the incident, Damian walked out of his room to let out some air. There, awaiting him with crossed arms and raised eyebrows, were his three brothers.

"What did you do?"

Damien was baffled. "What did **_I_** do?! It's what that-that bitch did!"

"Seriously Damien, what happened in there that made Jon ru-"

Damien's head snapped up. That got his attention.

"So Jon was here? Dammit, dammit, dammit...Do you think he, he saw...?"

They all rolled their eyes at their brother.

"Of course he saw whatever you guys were doing. We tried to stop him, but he didn't listen."

"Yeah, what were you doing anyways?"

Damien didn't answer right away. "She kissed me."

Dick choked on nothing. "She what?"

"Oh no she didn't. Only Jon gets to seduce my little brother." Replied Jason.

It was Damian's turn to choke on air. And then he got visuals. Oh god, this was causing a little problem in the...basement.

"Stop blushing little brother, and go make-up with him."

He didn't reply. He had to find Jon, that much was true. They needed to talk.

It's true that Damian had a crush on his friend for a long time. Maybe it sounded creepy, maybe it _was_ creepy for all he knew, but the first time he saw Jon's blue eyes and goofy smile, he knew their friendship would stick. And as he grew up, Jon brought out the best in him. And then he fell in love. He had a good heart, he was just as intelligent as he was cute, he worked hard and didn't depend on anybody, he could go on and on about how perfect Jon was. But now his relationship with said perfect man was scarred, because of his one mistake of letting the spoiled brat into his room.

His brothers were right.

He would have to impress Jon at the Gala.

...

Finally, it was the day of the Gala. It was dawn, and Jon was awake. What was he going to tell his parents? Oh sorry I can't go, because I am in love with my best friend, but I saw him kissing someone else, so I am shamefully hiding in my dorm room? No, instead he would let his parents down, and as bad as felt for lying to them, his options were...limited.

"Hey Mom. *cough* I just wanted to say that I don't think I can attend *cough, cough* the Gala tonight. I am sorry for the last minute call, but I'm not really feeling well."

"Aw Honey, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better. Damian's really going to miss you tonight." Yeah well Damian can go and kiss his girlfriend.

"It's okay mom, really. I'm sure..I-I'm sure Damian will find other ways to entertain himself. Anyways mom, I gotta go. Bye!"

He didn't give her a chance to reply.

Well, time to get to work. He got up and stared at the mirror in the far back of his room.

Even from a long distance, he could see the bags under his eyes, and the tear-stains on his cheeks.

God, he was a mess. Anyhow, he still got up and headed to the restaurant were he did his waitressing. He took his friend's shifts who were taking the week off to visit family. It was the holidays, after all. Jon sighed to himself. If anytime was good to have a pity party, it would be now.

Once he finally got to the restaurant, he was shocked. It was full, and he was the only waiter there, aside from Kayla and Miriam. They were three to serve a full house. Great. Everything was...slow, to say the least, but still not too bad for Jon. There were no real problems, until some guy decided to obliterate personal space and privacy. He came in looking like he owned the place. And, unfortunately for Jon, he was done serving another table, so he decided to take this one.

"Hello, my name's Jon, and I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything I can get you?"

This guy. This freaking guy, decides to violate every kind of rule in the universe. He puts his arm around Jon's waist and lets his hands wander in personal places.

"Yeah cutie, could you give me your number?" ...

Jon honestly didn't know what to do. He obviously wanted nothing to do with this stranger.

"Please sir, I do not wish to be held...like that. You are my customer, now, would you like a glass of water?"

The guy doesn't get the hint and keeps flirting.

"Gimme those digits baby, no need to fuss. I'm already being polite as it is."

That's it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Konner!"

In less than a millisecond, the manager Konner appeared in front of the two. He was looming over with a glimmer in his eye that said 'don't mess with me and my friends'.

"What appears to be the problem, Jon?"

Jon only racked a sob and pointed to the arm around his waist. He looked down with un-shed tears.

Konner was furious. Just like Grayson, he was also like a big brother to Jon, which meant he was protective of him too.

"Sir, may I kindly ask that you treat and respect my staff properly, or else you will be kicked out. And if you won't leave, then I'll call the cops."

The guy only huffed and let Jon go. "Later cutie." And he left for good.

Jon only gave Konner a hug, which the latter quickly responded to, with a worried look.

"Jon, you've had a big morning. Why don't you go home and call it a day, hm?"

He knew Konner was only looking out for him, but he honestly needed the money.

"I wish, and thanks for the offer, but I don't want to abandon you guys during a full house. Plus, I really need the money."

Then he thought about it. He wasn't going to the Gala anymore. Why would he need more money. But then he rethought it. Just in case. Just in case his life shatters and he doesn't have any financial cushion protecting him from debt.

"Alright, if you say so. But if anything like this happens again, call me straight away, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks again, Konner." He gave him one of his signature smiles, and went back to work.

It was going to be a long day.

...

Damian could not face Jon. He just couldn't. What would he tell him? "Oh yeah, sorry about that. This girl came into my room and kissed me, but I don't like her, I like you. I hope you don't let this affect our relationship." He decided that he was going to talk to him at the Gala. For now, he was going to catch some real air outside. As Robin.

What started out as casual roof jumping, turned into extreme parkour. That is, until he spotted something destructive that was causing trouble in the east. On impulse, he called Jon to warn him of this new threat. He didn't realize until later that they were not really in the best place right now, with their relationship.

...

Jon was just about to finish his lunch break, when his phone rang. At first, he thought it was his mom or dad, but was shocked when Damian's name flashed on the screen. He let it ring.

What is it was serious? What if he was in danger?

Well, Robin could take care of himself. Or instead he could call his girlfriend and see if she'll save him.

Jon had visuals of Damian, with his six pack and his defined muscles, working out.

He definitely did not need that right now.

He pressed decline before his common sense could press accept.

...

Jon wasn't picking up.

No surprise there, whatsoever. Damian sighed to himself. He would just have to fight by himself.

While approaching the villainous creature, he thought of Jon. The last time he was this mad at him, was because Damian got hurt on a mission with Jon and never mentioned it. He remembers Jon patched him up in bandages and kissed his bruises to make them go away. They were fourteen and seventeen.

The memory brought a smile upon his face.

He missed Jon even more.

...

Evening was approaching at great speed. Many guests were dressing in lavish clothes, and accessorized the wrists and necks with jewels of all colors and shapes.

Lois and Clark Kent were also getting ready, but in more common clothes. Sure, they were formal, but they didn't exactly like 'fancy' or 'extra' attire. They were in a melancholic mood, even though they were smiling. Tonight was supposed to be all about Damian and Jon. But, Jon wasn't coming. They both knew he was not actually sick, well, if you count love-sickness and a broken heart as a sort of sickness, then yes, he was. They knew he needed time to heal. And some time to talk things over with Damian.

"I hope Jon will join us tonight, by some miracle. This whole Gala was about him."

Lois only smiled at her husband.

"Indeed it was, and even though there is nothing _we_ can do to make him come, there is still hope in someone else."

Clark looked out the window, and stared into the distance.

"I hope you're right."

...

Damian was getting ready for the Gala with his three brothers. They were all dressed appropriately for the occasion, in black, grey, white, and navy blue suits. He was nervous to face Jon. But he had already thought about what he was going to say. He really hoped he wouldn't screw this up.

"By the way, did you guys notice that there are a lot of women on the list? What gives?"

The three brothers looked between themselves and gave a nervous laugh.

"Probably for no reason, you know how all of Bruce's business partners have wives and daughters."

"As true as that may be, they almost never come to Dad's Galas."

"Well, little brother, have you considered the fact that you are one of the most sought out bachelors in Gotham?" Said Dick calmly.

"In Gotham? No no, you are mistaken, dear brother. He is one of the most sought out bachelors in the world!" Jason counter-parted.

All the while his brothers were discussing this, Damian kept his mouth shut. It finally clicked.

His family was trying to set him up with one of the best of the best woman out there.

He only had one thing to say.

 _Hell to the no._

...

Damian was still dragged to the Gala anyways, by his three brothers, where he was forced to shake hands with people he had never met before.

He was too busy mulling, when he heard Alfred announce very familiar names.

"Clark Kent and his wife Lois Kent." He turned his head towards the entrance, and in stepped Superman and his wife. Damian's heart was beating so fast, he thought he might implode. He waited patiently the arrival of the last member of the Super family, but their son never showed up. He became crestfallen.

Where was he? Did he let a stupid kiss interfere their relationship this much? Then it hit him.

Why would Jon react badly to him kissing a girl, this much? Unless Jon was jealous, which meant he somehow reciprocated his feelings?

Shit. Why didn't he notice sooner? He prided himself in reading other people.

And he thought he had Jon all figured out. Maybe he was pushing his luck, and was trying to believe that this one-sided love wasn't really one-sided at all, but there was only one way to know for sure.

He walked up to the couple.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Would you happen to know where Jon is?"

They only gave him a sad smile.

"Jon said he wasn't feeling well, so he must be in his dorm room. We're sorry he couldn't make it."

Damian smiled great-fully.

"Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Please, the thanks is ours. And please bring our Jon back." Clark winked at him.

All signs pointed to him talking to Jon.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

...

Jon was exhausted. It was six thirty and he was still working those late night shifts. His parents must be at the Gala by now, and Damian too.

He swallowed an invisible lump of anxiety. It was okay, he was okay. He would just finish up at eight, and then go home for the weekend. That sounded like a plan.

Thankfully, there were less people during the evening, which made his task easier. But unfortunately, the others had all gone home. It was just him and the cooks. Even Konner had gone to the Gala. Tim had invited him. Honestly, they claimed they were just friends, but everyone could see that they were more than that.

So yea, he was exhausted. He hadn't really slept last night, which didn't help; he felt like passing out. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really eat much either, which would explain why his stomach was growling. But he couldn't stop to rest now. He had a job to do. Miriam and Kayla offered to stay, but he convinced them that he had everything under control.

He did not have everything under control.

Right now, Jonathan had just finished with the last customer. Now it truly was only him and the chefs. He really felt like closing up an hour earlier, but couldn't find it in himself too. He took a much needed seat and almost fell asleep. You know what, that's it, he had enough. He was going to close up. Now.

He announced his idea to the chefs, which they also nodded wistfully to, with a tired glimmer in their eye. After they left, he turned over the open sign, and let out a deep sigh. The day was finally over. He put the stools on the tables, and went in the back to grab his jacket and his bag. He was peacefully humming to himself, when he heard some noise coming from the front. He froze. He was all alone, what could possibly be making noise? A raccoon? And that's when he heard it. The bells attached to the doors. Someone, or something had come in the restaurant.

He peered a little bit over the wall, to find the same disrespectful guy as earlier. Except this time, he brought his gang.

...

Jon really didn't feel like dealing with him right this instant, but he had to protect the restaurant. If any harm would come to it, he would never forgive himself.

"We're closed, can't you read the sign? Now I suggest you get out before-"

"Before what cutie? It seems to me that you're all alone. You've got nobody to protect you now." The guy snapped his fingers, and two of his men came rushing at Jon, trying to pin him to the wall.

Jon didn't know where he found the strength, but he somehow managed to fight the two goons off. Two down, six to go. He got two of the six to bump into each other, and two more to hit the wall. Now there were two left. The guy and his right hand man. By this point, Superboy felt like vomiting. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't have any food in his stomach, he would have. For now, he was catching his breath.

"Well, well. All out of tricks, hm? I guess now you're really mine."

Jon was leaning again the wall with a blurry vision. He was wheezing and falling more and more into the realm of sleep.

"Don't worry, living as my concubine is more luxurious than it sounds." This guy kept ranting on and on, but all Jon thought of was Damian. Is this how he would die? By the hands of this monster? Then he remembered he still had his bag on. He discreetly reached for his phone, and pressed the alert button. It would alert to Damian, his partner in crime, that he was in danger, and hopefully someone would come and save him.

Hopefully he would be saved.

 _Please, Damian._

...

Damian almost flew to Jon's dorm room, only to find it empty. Where was he supposed to look now?

Maybe he could try and track his phone? Dammit!

He was dressed as Robin, and swinging across Jon's University's campus. Where was he? He couldn't be too far away, right?

Then his phone started vibrating. Oh no. It was the danger alert, and it said that Jon's location was three blocks ahead.

 _Hold on Jon. I'll save you._

...

Once Robin arrived at the restaurant, he was shocked, infuriated, and scared to see Jon sitting unconsciously against a wall. There were two guys touching him all over, _manhandling_ him like he was some sort of toy.

 **Hell No.**

If they thought they could get away with this, they had another thing coming their way.

"Let him go."

The two men turned around to find the city's hero. They started laughing.

"What are you going to do, pipsqueak?"

This brought back memories from when Jon was taller than him. He used to call him that with a fond expression on his face. And now here he was, helplessly defeated by these scums, these jackasses. They needed to pay.

And pay they would.

Damian threw them out the window with such force, they must have landed at least three streets away.

He rushed over to Jon and held him in his arms (like the way a groom would hold his bride).

"I am so sorry Jon. I should have been there for you, I should have noticed sooner, I-I'm not going to let anything harm you again. I promise."

Damian made a vow to himself. And he damn well kept it.

Jon looked tired and famished, to Damian. He would just have to look over him. He would always look after him.

...

Jon woke up in an unfamiliar room. Where was he?

His eyes fluttered open to see that he was in Damian's room. There was a wet towel on his forehead, and he was tucked in his friend's bed.

"Oh good, you're awake." Damian smiled at him. He was sitting beside the bed.

Jon, only now noticing his presence, blushed furiously.

"What happened?"

Damian frowned a bit. "Don't you remember?"

Jon weakly shook his head.

"You were at the restaurant, and...and..you were in a tight situation."

It took a while for Jon to click. That's right, he was confronted by eight men.

He let out a strangled noise.

Damian immediately comforted him. "It's okay, they're gone. I made sure of it. Nothing will ever hurt you again."

Jon only hugged his friend tightly, letting all his tears fall.

"Da-Damian, I was so scared. Thanks for saving me."

They stayed there until Jon finally decided to break the ice.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, just after you take a shower. There's some of my clothes folded on the counter, pick anything you want."

Jon smiled and decided to be bold

He kissed Damian's cheek.

"Thanks a million, Robin."

This made Damian choke on air, as he became red. He wasn't expecting that.

And he certainly wasn't complaining.

...

Damian made his way to his father's study. He knocked.

"Come in," he said as the door was pushed open,"ah, Damian. What a nice surprise."

"Father, would you do me a favor? Actually, would Batman do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I have a man to kill."

"Goodness, what did he do?"

"He hurt Jon. And whoever hurts Jon will feel my wrath."

Bruce looked seriously at his son.

"Alright. Do you know of his whereabouts?"

Damian nodded.

"I placed a tracker on him. I'll send you his coordinates."

Damian was about to leave, when he remembered something important.  
"Oh, and can you please tell Mr. and Mrs. Kent that their son is safe, and he will be staying here for a little while?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want them to worry."

Damian gave his father one of his rare smiles that were only seen by his family and by his best friend.

...

Once Jon came out of the shower, he picked clothes from Damian's clothing piles.

He chose a pair of jeans that fit him tightly, and a shirt that was a little too big, and too loose on him.

Once out of the shower, he opened the door to find Damian sitting on the bed.

"Hey." That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Hello."

"So, are you ready to talk?"

"Yeah, I am."  
Damian patted the spot next to him, inviting Jon to sit.

"So, are you and that girl dating, or...?"

"No, God no. She was the daughter of a business partner that came over to talk with my father, and I was forced to show her my room. She's one of those spoiled brats that thinks she can have whatever she wants. And she leaned in, to kiss me. Our lips barely touched, and then you saw and you left. There's nothing going on between her and I. My heart belongs to someone else."

Jon was relieved at first, to hear that there was nothing between Damian and that girl, but when he heard that his friend does like someone, he became melancholic again.

"I see. Who has captured your heart, ice prince?" He smiled a bit at his old nickname for Damian.

The latter caught on and started laughing. It had been a while since he was called that.

"It's you, Johnny boy."

Jon looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, or being sarcastic, but he could only find fondness in his eyes.

"Really? Are you just messing with me?"

"I don't kid when it comes to love, sweetheart."

Jon raised an eyebrow at the name. He liked it.

"I like my new name, honey."

They both looked away.

"So are we... boyfriends?"

"You didn't answer me, after my confession."

Jon straddled Damian's legs, and looped his hands around his neck.

He then placed his lips against Damian's. It was bliss.

...

Jason, Tim, and Dick were all aware of what was happening in their brother's room.

Especially when Jon's moans could be heard all over the mansion.

...

The end! Hoped you enjoyed it ;)

I might make a sequel someday, but for now, let's leave it at that.


End file.
